


The Tour Bus Chronicles: Louis Tomlinson, the Footie Player.

by boyfriendswhoboyfriend



Series: The Tour Bus Chronicles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bunk, Fluff, Football, Happy Ending, M/M, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriendswhoboyfriend/pseuds/boyfriendswhoboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This boy was so beautiful, so precious, so very everything.  He was the moon and the stars, the butterflies in the summer, the rainbows that sprouted after thunderstorms.  Harry was home, and home was Harry."</p><p>The story in which Louis Tomlinson fonds over Harry Styles (no surprise there) and Harry loves Louis, the football player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tour Bus Chronicles: Louis Tomlinson, the Footie Player.

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece of writing! Yay.
> 
> I am just really happy for Louis for now being able to call himself a football player (professionally, of course) and I couldn't stop thinking about how happy Harry must be for him (in more ways than one, am I right or am I right?)
> 
> Enjoy! xx

            Louis' eyes flickered open, his eyelids still heavy with sleep.  Blinking, he tried to gauge his surroundings.  He never quite knew where his next sleep was going to be, a hotel room or the tour bus the same difference as long as there was a pillow to latch on to.   The darkness of the bunk, and the slight hum of the tour bus, however, gave him an idea of where he was.  And the curly-haired boy sleeping beside him too, of course.

            Harry was sleeping soundly, little puffs of breaths hitting Louis' chest, curled into him like a cat.  Louis loved Harry the most when he was sleeping, the peaceful calm on his face a welcome reminder that his boy was fragile and had to be taken care of.  Maybe when the world was focused on "Harry Styles: the Womanizer", the boy who slept with girls every night for the heck of it, they could forget that he was a human being, but Louis never did.  He could see the wear and tear of the three years of non-stop touring and music.  Harry hid it well, fake smiles enough to make the fans happy and make pretend like nothing was wrong.  But Louis knew him better than anybody else: Harry was breaking.

            It wasn't the type of deterioration that was transparent; it was buried.  It was curved in every word Harry spoke, in every movement of his eyes.  His laugh was high and unnatural, and his body was crooked, angles that had never existed before.

            Louis himself was hurting, and his brothers were no different.  One Direction was a band based on making as much money as possible in the shortest of time, the health of each boy an afterthought in the minds of management.  Or not even a thought at all.  It was all so...so stupid, but they were living the dream. Ah, yes, the _dream._

Louis turned over slowly, trying not to wake his boy.  Sleep was so rare for them, they had to use every possible chance to sleep without hesitation, warding off wakefulness for as long as possible.  Resting his head on the palm of his hand, elbow supporting his body, he stared at Harry, trying to figure out where his mind was.

            Louis loved Harry, more than he had ever loved another person.  Harry was his angel, the one person who made every day better just by being alive.  Their lifestyle of  touring, a new city every night, was tiring, but having Harry beside him was a reminder that home was not far off.  No matter how exhausting it sometimes became, Louis always looked to Harry to make it better, the dimple on his cheek, the laughter that roared out of his chest the only things that made his heart clench in warmth.  And Louis knew he did the same thing to Harry, that Harry always looked to him when he needed a cuddle, or a snogging session.

            Twirling one of Harry's curls in his finger, pushing it off his forehead, Louis sighed contently.  This boy was so beautiful, so precious, so very _everything_.  He was the moon and the stars, the butterflies in the summer, the rainbows that sprouted after thunderstorms.  Harry was _home,_ and home was _Harry._

Louis sighed: _he was so very stupidly in love with Harry._

            Harry's breath hitched as Louis rubbed his cheek with his thumb, softly, making the dimple appear readily.  Harry smiled into the touch, eyes barely open.

            "Hi Lou," Harry mumbled, sleep tangled in every word.  Louis smiled, fond radiating from his eyes.

            "I didn't want to wake you, Haz.  You looked so peaceful."  Harry shook his head,  slowly.

            "It doesn't matter, Lou.  I was already dreaming of you."  Louis smiled wide, eyes crinkling.  He bent down to kiss Harry softly, lips barely touching.

            "I was dreaming you were playing football," Harry mumbled, lips moving softly against Louis'.   "It was brilliant, Lou.  The number 28 was everywhere!  The crowds were loud, chanting your name, _Louis Louis Louis!_ Your name echoed in the stands."

            Louis smiled wide, eyes sparkling in the darkness.  His dream had always been to play footie professionally, a childhood wish that had never left him.  Having been asked to play with the Doncaster Rovers, Louis felt honoured: he loved the thrill of the game, the smell of the grass in the stadium.  Sometimes, his life wasn't that horrible; it was actually great.  It was even better that he could fulfill his dream and raise money for charity at the same time.  Helping people was as great of an accomplishment as everything else he had done.

            As Harry continued to tell of his dream, pausing dramatically at different points, mouth moving so very slowly as he described every single detail, Louis couldn't stop the warmth that radiated from his stomach.  Harry had always been his biggest fan, having had supported him at his last charity game, cheering loudly from the sidelines, jumping and dancing around, high fiving Louis as he had run past.  Louis had never felt as appreciated as he did around Harry.  Somehow, Harry always found a way to change the conversation to include him.

            "But the best part," Harry continued, whispering filthily in Louis' ear, "was how fit you looked in that uniform."

            A soft groan escaped Louis' mouth as he looked at Harry, who was grinning wide.  Harry always seemed to fluster Louis at the worst times: cramped into a bunk that was already much too small for the two of them, not much could get done.

            Harry peppered kisses along the shell of Louis' ear, moving to kiss along his jaw until Louis could take no more, kissing Harry's obscene mouth harshly.  Their kiss was hard, much deeper than before, purpose behind it.  Harry was moaning softly, Louis' tongue pushing past his mouth to search the other boy's tongue with his.  Their bodies were flush against each other, skin meeting skin, chest to chest.  Their legs were tangled, Louis' hips moving ever so slowly, small circles pushing them closer together.  Harry's breath was laboured as he broke the kiss, catching his breath.

            Louis looked at Harry, green eyes wide open, pupils dark.  He looked beautiful, a little bit wrecked.  Louis loved that.

            Harry's lips found Louis' neck, nipping at it softly, Louis' head rolling back to allow for better access.  His toes curled as Harry snaked his tongue down his throat, humming.

            "You know, they say football players have the best bums in town."  Harry winked, looking Louis straight in the eyes, reaching a hand to grab Louis' bum and squeezing it hard.  As Harry's hands started to grasp more of Louis' glorious bum, lips brushing over collarbones, heavy breaths echoing in the small space, Niall's voice snapped them out of their heated embrace.

            "What's up, lads!? Ready for another day?" His voice boomed over the tour bus, groans of complaint coming from Liam's and Zayn's bunks.

            Louis sighed deeply, disappointment crossing his face.  He really loved Niall, he did, but sometimes he had the worst timing.  Harry just chuckled, watching the disappointment on Louis' face.  He kissed Louis' lips quickly, a small peck with no purpose behind it.

            He moved his lips to Louis' ear, whispering, "I guess I'll have to enjoy this bum another time."  A small chuckle escaped his lips as he slapped Louis' bum.

            What a fucking tease, Louis thought, as he got out of the bunk, ready to face another day of bullshit alongside the only person he knew who belonged to the stars.

            _Harry._


End file.
